I miss you
by IchigoHatake
Summary: May has been thinking about Ash a lot. Dreaming about him too. She decides that she needs to pay him a visit, but when Drew comes into the picture, what will happen? Will she stay in Johto with Drew or get on the ship and go meet up with Ash in Unova?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

What was the point? Why was she all the way out here in Johto? For Drew? He wasn't exactly being nice to her over here. May sighed, thinking, once again, about how she should've stayed with Ash.

She stared up out at the night sky, a full moon shining brightly at her, but May wasn't shining bright. Not without Ash to cheer her on and keep her going.

Lately, May hadn't been feeling very upbeat. Instead of waking up optimistic and ready to go, she woke up and just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about everything.

Her Pokemon, noticing how depressed she seemed to be, all gathered around and did a cute dance for her, in hopes of making her smile, but to no avail. She stared back at them and smiled weakly, her heart not really in it.

The Pokemon sighed disappointedly and awkwardly idled arounf until she finally called them back into their pokeballs, all except for Beautifly, who refused to be called back.

"Beautifly! Return!" May called, trying again to call back her disobedient pokemon, but Beautifly dodged the red beam that shot at it.

"Why won't you return?!" growled May, frustrated that her sweet Beautifly wasn't cooperating.

Beautifly just stared back at her sympathetically, trying to tell her something, but not being able to really communuicate it.

"You're worried about me...aren't you?" May asked after a long eriod of silence.

"Beau!" Beautifly said, nodding and flying closer to May.

As Beautifly fly closer, May open her arms and embraced Beautifly for a long time before finally admitting, "You should be worrying. I haven't been myself lately. I just... I really miss Ash. I don't know why, but I can't get him out of my head.

Beautifly nodded back to her, and sort of sighed, indicating that she missed Ash as well.

"I don't get it," May whispered, almost toi herself as she shook her head. "When I first arrived in Johto, I was so happy. I thought I'd made the right choice coming here."

May paused for a moment, releasing Beautifly and digging around in her bag. After, a long period of fishing through it, throwing aside things like chapstick and old wrappers, she found what she'd been searching for.

Holding it up in to the moonlight, May nearly began to cry as she stared at her half of the terracotta ribbon. She found herself sniffling and tearing up as she remembered the trainer who carried the other half.

"I wonder if he even carries this with him," May said, choking back tears at the thought of him throwing it away.

"Beautifly...Beauti!" Beautifly responded, clearly shocked that May would even think that he'd throw it away.

May just sighed and clenched the ribbon tight, plopping down and the ground and hugging her knees close to her.

"You're right Beautifly. I doubt he threw it away...but still...I wonder if he remembers me? I heard he's travelling in Unova with some other girl."

Beautifly cringed at the thought of Ash travelling with someone else besides her trainer. Beautifly had always thought that Ash liked May. But of course, he had just said good-bye to her without any protest whatsoever.

May gazed down at the crumpled ribbon in her hand and finally let her emotions escape her. Bitter tears fell into her palm where the ribbon sat as she sobbed. Beautifly began to cry as well, upset for her heart broken owner.

"ASH!" May cried between her sobs. "I KNOW YOU CAN'T HEAR ME, BUT...!" May paused as her throat closed up, more tears raining down. Once she regained her composure, she finished."But I love you so much! And...it hurts! It hurts that you just left me all alone out here!"

"Beautifly! Fly!" Beautifly agreed.

The two wept for a long time, until a certain person snapped them back to reality.

"May?! What's wrong?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

May turned around to see the face of one of her rivals. Drew Hayden. The green-haired, arrogant, prideful, snob of a coordinator.

May stood quickly, wiping away her tears, and pointing a finger in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I was the only one who knew about this spot!"

Drew sneered and smirked his usual smirk, replying, "Well you aren't the only one. I found this spot the first day I arrived in Johto. It's got one hell of a view too."

May nodded in agreement. "Yeah! You can see all of Johto from here!"

Drew chuckled and said, "That's not the view I was talking about..."

May immediately realized what he meant and shoved him hard in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Hmph! With cheesy lines like that, you'll never get a girlfriend. What idiot would fall for that?"

"I was hoping the idiot in front of me would," Drew said, dusting himself off as he got up off the ground.

May growled, but didn't say anything, knowing that if she spoke, Drew would never ever forgive her for the aweful words she'd spit out.

"You don't need to get so mad," said Drew, smiling honestly. "Man, women are so hard to please."

May giggled a little and replied, "We're simpler than you think. All you need to do is give me chocolate and I'll love you forever."

Drew laughed and shook his head, walking over to May. He grabbed her hands holding them tight, and said,"I'm gonna need a lot of chocolate."

May pushed him aside, unamused by his childish flirting methods. Beautifly huffed and rolled its eyes, also sick of Drew's shenanigans.

"Geez. Even your Beautifly hates me," said Drew sadly, pretending to cry.

"Shut up," May said, rolling her eyes. "Save the water works for someone who cares."

"May, when will you show me your warm side? You're such a tsundere."

Beautifly, growing impatient of Drew's stupid comments, used string shot on him, tying him up in an uncomfortable, pretzel-like shape.

"Ah! Hey Beautifly!" Drew shouted as he struggled to break free of the attack.

May laughed hysterically as Drew rolled around hopelessly. She laughed so hard she fell over, beginning to cry.

"You...look...so...silly," May snorted between laughing fits. She was disappointed when Drew finally broke free.

Drew shot a dirty look at Beautifly, causing the Pokemon to cower in fear and hide behind May.

"Don't be scared Beautifly. You could take him on anyday."

"Hmph," Drew snorted. "Can that puny Pokemon could never compete with my elegant masquerain."

"Oh yeah?!" challenged May. "There's a contest coming up. Why don't we prove ourselves on the battle field?"

"Sounds good to me," said Drew, flipping his green hair.

"See you tomorrow then," said May, yawning loudly. "I need my beauty sleep."

Drew smiled as he watched May disappear into the dark of night. He couldn't help but smile whenever she was around. But something bothered him as he watched her go. Had she been crying when he had first walked up to her?

Drew shrugged it off, too tired to care. He quickly gathered up his things and headed back to the cabin he was staying in, shaking with excitement at the thought of battling May again.

May had completely forgotten about Ash. Drew had completely blanked out her mind. She allowed Beautifly to stay outside the pokeball for the night, she cuddled it as she lyed in bed.

"Good night. I love you Beautifly," whispered May, stroking the butterfly pokemon gently.

"Fly!"

"I promiuse you, we're going to win that contest."

And with that, May fell into a sound sleep, only to find that her dreams would not be so sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Before you read this chapter, I just want to say thank you to Pokegirl185 for being my first reviewer and a second thank you for favoriting my story. Thank you so much! :3

Chapter 3

This was one of those dreams where you could tell you were dreaming, but it was so vivid and realistic at the same time.

May was floating through the air, free as a swablu, laughing and swirling around, and flying high. She felt more freedom than shge ever had before, but that changed quickly.

Suddenly, chains shot into the sky, latching onto May and dragging her to the ground. She screamed as she struggled to break free.

The chain pulled her abruptly back down to the Earth, and she screeched in pain when she slammed back down to its surface. She trembled in pain, tears streaming from her eyes like a river, but through her blurred vision, she could make out a figure.

The figure picked her up, cradling her in its arms as if she was an infant. May held tightly to the figure, blinking away tears so she could see who her rescuer was.

She knew the face immediately. The raven black hair, his confident and loving eyes, the typical baseball cap, and the two cute z's on his cheeks. Her friend and secret crush, Ash Ketchum.

"Ash," said May in a small, disbelieving voice. "Is it really you?"

"Of course it's me!" he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Who else would it be?"

May smiled lovingly up at him. He was the same Ash as ever. Heroic, handsome, and the opposite of Drew. Just the way she like it.

"This can't be real. I never thought I'd see you again."

Ash smiled evilly, sending chills down May's spine. What happened to that sweet smile he'd had just moments ago? May shrieked and thrust herself out of his arms, landing face first into the hard dirt below.

Struggling to her feet and ignoring her now bloody nose, she ran away from this dark Ash, wanting desperately to get away from him. But Ash ran right after her.

"May? Didn't you want to see me again?" he asked, the dark, twisted smile still etched onto his face.

"No!" May screamed, sprinting frward as fast as her legs could carry her.

Ash face contorted and twisted until it formed the face of a hideous monster. May screamed at the top of her lungs when she saw his face.

"Don't you love me May?" He asked in a hissy, low voice.

May couldn't do anything as the monter approached her, tackling her to the ground and beginning to rip apart her flesh, she screamed until she finally awakened from the nightmare.

May woke up panting and sweating as she thought of all that had occured in her dream. Beautifly stared up at her in concern, cocking its head to the side in confusion.

Noticing the look of horror and confusion in Beautifly's eyes, May took a deep breath and redeemed herself.

"Sorry Beautifly," she said, patting its head in an effort to confort it. "Just a nightmare. I'm fine now."

Beautifly nodded, but still wasn't completely convinced. It knew May pretty well by now and she was positive that May was not "fine". She looked like a mess of sweat and worry and other emotions Beautifly wasn't able to name.

May took another deep breath, then another, until she was a bit more calm, then got up out of bed. She quickly ran to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind her.

She turned on the sink faucet and splashed some cold water on her face, doing this over and over until she snapped back to reality.

She thought about the dream over and over, thousands of questions filling her head. She wasn't quite sure what the deam meant, but suddenly she missed Ash now more than ever.

May thought things over until she made a decision. "I have to go and see Ash!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

May was about to start packing up to go to Unova when she suddenly heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?!" May called out as she exited the bathroom.

"Your boyfriend!" Drew called, teasing her.

May rolled her eyes. "You can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes.

May opened the door and gestured for Drew to enter. Drew did a quick scan of the room before entering. He plopped down into one of the comfy beanbag chairs, and laid back his head, never wanting to move again.

"What do you want Drew? Or are you just here to irritate me?"

Drew sat up straight and looked over at her. "Here to irritate you. There's not much else to do."

May sighed. "Shouldn't you be out training with Masquerain?"

Drew thought for a moment, then said, "We don't need to train. Masquerain is already one million times better than that Beautifly of yours."

Drew was right. He was there to irritate her. "Ugh! I'm so sick of those smart remarks of yours! I might not even be entering the contest..."

Drew jumped immediately to his feet, running over to May and screaming, "Why not?!"

May stood for a moment and wondered if she should tell him that she was going to see Ash. She decided against going into detail and just said, "I want to go visit Unova as soon as possible."

"And miss the contest?!" Drew looked alarmed. Why did he want her to compete in the contest so bad?

"Maybe. If I can get a ticket to leave today then I'll leave today. I just need to get there immediately!"

"What's the rush?" asked Drew. "Can't you take a vacation after the contest?"

"It isn't a vacation! And why do you want me to be iun the contest so bad?" May didn't understand. Why was Drew making such a big deal out of nothing?

"Well..." Drew started, but didn't finish. He cheeks were going red and May was getting more and more confused.

"It doesn't matter why I want you in the contest! Why are you leaving anyway?"

Now it was May's turn to pause. She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to answer him or not. Her heart beated fast as she thought about what he might say if she told him.

'That loser Ash?! That's why you're leaving?' Or something like...

'May and Ash sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!'

She ended her internal conflict and decided to just say it, regardless of any rude comments he might throw back at her.

"I want to go see Ash," she practically whispered, her face burning red.

Drew stared at her in a way he hadn't ever done before. His eyes looked sad, angry, and sly all at the same time. It was impossible to tell what he might be thinking.

"May?" Drew asked, looking as if he were dying inside. "Do you like Ash?"

May knew what he meant, but stupidly answered, "As a friend?"

Drew shook his head. "No. As in...do you LOVE him?"

May shrugged awkwardly, not feeling very comfortable talking about her love life with Drew, but he wasn't ready to just let the subject go.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him, staring her in the eyes. "May. DO YOU LIKE HIM?"

"Y-yes...," May answered weakling, feeling like she was about to cry. Why was Drew being so rough with her? Did he...like her? Drew Hayden? Did that arrogant fool actually fall for her? Was all that flirting not just an effort to tease her?

"Why do you care anyway?!" snapped May, pulled her arm away from him, and backing up, putting more distance between them.

Drew stared down at the ground, looking as if he was about to wring someone's neck. May stared patiently and fearfully back at her, completely unprepared for whatever he might say.

"Why? Because..." Drew failed to finish the sentence, instead he grabbed May, pressing his lips against her, kissing her passionately with all he had.

When May finally pushed him off of her, wiping her lips, he finished his sentence. "I love you May!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"May, I love you. Please don't go to Unova. I want you...No...I NEED you to stay here with Me."

May just stood there, a bit dizzy from the kiss. All kinds of emotions swirled through her head all at once. It was all too much.

"I...," May didn't know what to say at this point. She just stood there with her mouth wide open, looking like an idiot.

"May...Are you going to stay or leave? It's either me or Ash!" Drew spat out his words venomously, clearly angered that she hadn't already picked him.

"I just don't know Drew," May told him honestly. "I love Ash with all my heart, but now that you kissed me there are all these weird emotions..."

Drew just nodded, frustrated, but not wanting to show it. May stared back at him, upset that she didn't know the answer.

'If he wouldn't have kissed me, I would've chosen Ash right away' May thought to herself.

"Um...Could you give me some time to think?" May asked, twiddling her thumbs.

Drew hissed a bit under his breath, but nodded. Drew then grabbed his bag, and opened the door to leave.

Before leaving, he said,"Don't forget. I love you, May."

Once Drew had left, May screamed into a pillow, then angrily threw it at the wall, almost knocking over her favorite lamp.

"UGH! WHY'D HE HAVE TO GO AND KISS ME?!" May shrieked furiously. She had forgot that Beautifly was still in the room.

Beautifly winced at its owner's angry screams and cried a little. May turned around, hearing the cry, and her heart dropped when she saw the look of dismay on Beautifly's face.

"Oh, Beautifly," said May, taking the Pokemon in her arms. "I'm sorry for hurting your ears. I'm just so angry and confused."

Beautifly stared up at her, also feeling very confused. She had always wanted May to find someone she loves, but with two different guys, it was a difficult decision. Beautifly wanted her to be happy, but she was being torn apart.

May held on to Beautifly for a long time while trying to rack her brain and find some answers. She decided to make a pro and con list for both Ash and Drew and see which one would be the best choice.

Ash Ketchum

Pros:

He has awesome hair

Confident eyes

Style all his own

Is my friend

Likes to eat

Cons:

Messy

Overconfident

Thinks only of battles

Is ONLY friends with me

Has weird taste in music

Drew

Pros:

Cute, flippable hair

Big emerald eyes

Loves contests

Gives me roses

Likes me (I guess)

Cons:

Arrogant

Rude

Smart with me

Be a weird relationship because we both compete in contests

I don't know him that well

May looked at the lists over and over until she fell asleep, completely exhausted. Little did she know what awaited her in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When May awoke in the morning, she peeked out her window to see a thick layer of fog, dancing across the field like a white phantom. She could barely make out anything.

She sighed in dissapointment. She had been hoping to get some fresh air to clear her head. Even in her dreams she had been debating who to choose. Ash or Drew?

As her mind began to wander, she heard a soft tap on her door and groaned.

'If that's Drew, I'm going to scream!' she thought to herself.

May swung open the door and stepped back, her mouth forming an O in surprise as she saw who her visitor was.

A raven black haired boy smiled as he stepped into her house, wiping his feet on the floormat.

It was her old friend and crush, Ash Ketchum. But what was he doing in Johto?

Her heart raced faster and faster as she stared at him blankly, waiting to hear and voice or wake up and find that it was just a dream.

Ash smiled at her warmly. "Hi, May. Nice to see you again!"

May just stared at him, flabbergasted. Could this really be Ash? In the flesh?!

"Hi," she replied to him weakly. "What are you doing here?"

May blinked back at her a bit confused. 'Do you not want me to be here?"

May facepalmed. Cuz everyone needs a high-five to the face. "That not what I meant," she laughed. "I thought you were on a journey in Unova, so what are you doing all the way out here?"

Ash rubbed his arm, feeling a little uncomfortable as he answered, "It was getting a little boring of there. And...Well, I missed you."

May felt her cheeks set abalze with a furious blush that only Ash could give her. Her heart accelerated even more so than it had before and she thought she might faint.

Before she could, Beautifly broke the tension, shooting itself into Ash's arms, practically toplling him over.

"Whoa!" exclaimed as as he fought to regain his balance. "Hey, Beautifly!"

"Beauti!" The pokemon greeted him, smiling brightly.

May smiled, watching as Ash gently stroked Beautifly, making the pokemon sigh in a serene way.

This all felt like a dream to her. Ash, the guy she'd beenmissing so much, was right here in her living room. But this was no dream, it was definitely a reality. However, the reality of his presence didn't last long.

"Sorry, May. I don't have much time so I've gotta go. There's something I need to tell you though. Can you meet out at the edge of the forest at six? The fog should clear by then."

Ash had to leave? May was sad but answered, "Sure. You can count on it!"

"Great!" Ash nearly shouted. "See you later then, May. And good-bye to you too, Beautifly."

And just like that, Ash was gone, leaving May in a daze. She felt so dizzy and light-headed.

Just then, she realized what Ash had said to her and she began to wonder...

"What is it that he wants to tell me?!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

May idled arounf for hours with no specific goal in mind. Just watching as time slowly passed.

She constantly glanced over at the clock, awaiting the hour that she'd be able to meet up with her prince.

May hadn't stopped thinking about him all day. He'd looked so darn handsome in his new Unovian clothing. Other than his clothes, he was exactly the way she'd remembered him. Same voice, smile, and hair. Her Ash.

When the clock read 5:45, she cheered silently and exited her house. She couldn't help but run to the edge of the woods, hoping Ash would be as early as she was.

He wasn't, which made May a bit disheartened, but she knew it was still pretty early.

She took a good look at the forest. May hadn't been out here in the longest time. It was scattered with thousands of conifers and barely any deciduous trees. May loved the smell of pine needles and took in a deep breath, enjoy the nice scent.

Just when she least expected it, Ash came up behind her and grabbed her, causing her to scream in fear.

Ash laughed out loud and just as she was about to scream at him, he said, "Sorry. I couldn't help me myself." He paused, laughing. "You're the same old May, aren't you?"

May swallowed her anger, not wanting to be mean to Ash after he came so far out of his way just to see her. May blushed at the thought of that.

"So, um..." May began, nervous poking her two index fingers together. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

Ash leaned on his heels, swinging back and forth nervously. He looked like he was about to throw up.

"Did you eat something bad? You look pale," May told him, a little bit worried.

"I'm fine, but..." he took a deep breath. "Why don't we get something to eat. I'll tell you after the meal.

May's eyes sparkled in delight. Food. One of the many things her and Ash had in common was their inhuman appetite. May's stomach grumbled.

"Yeah! Let's go!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement. "I'm in the mood for some ramen."

Ash nodded, his stomach also begin to rumble. "Ramen sounds great. Heck! I could eat a snorlax!"

May laughed happily. It felt just too amazing to have him here. And to top it all off, he was taking her out to eat! Her night was officially perfect.****************************************** ********************************

The ramen restaurant he took her to was fabulous. It's wall were decorated with all kinds of gorgeous designs, and she inhaled the beautiful scent of freshly made ramen. All the tables were candle lit and the waiters looked so proffesional. How could a ramen place be so classy?

Ash pulled out her chair for her like a gentlemen, and promised to pay for anything her heart desired. May snickered a little, knowing his wallet would be emptied.

The waiter quickly came over to them. "What will the lovely couple be ordering today?"

"I'd like one of everything kind of ramen you've got, except that low calorie junk," Ash answered quickly.

He hadn't corrected the waiter when he'd called them a couple. Did he like her, or was he just preoccupied by the menu?

"I'll take the same thing!" said May, licking her lips hungrily.

The waiter looked a bit shaken. "That's going to cost quite a bit of money. Can you handle the expenses?"

"No worries," said Ash, waving around his wallet. "I've been saving up for a nice restaraunt like this."

The waiter smiled, obviously satisfied, and disappeared through some grey doors, taking their order to the chef.

May and Ash didn't talk much as they waited for their dishes, mostly just mindless small talk. Ash talked abot Iris, the new girl he was travelling with, and May had to bite her lip before she could make any ugly comments.

"Is this Iris girl your..." May paused, wincing at the thought. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Ash laughed. "No way. She's just a new friend. She could never compare to you, Ma-"

He stopped talking as he realized what he was saying. He cleared his throat and as May was about to say something, the waitor returned with their food, changing the atmosphere.

"Here you are. All of our finest ramen."

But May didn't want to eat now, she was wandering about what Ash had just said. Great. Another mystery.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ash dived right into the ramen and May was positive he hadn't even swallowed yet. Either that or he could eat at the speed of light. She guessed it was the second one.

She however, ate slower. Now more than ever she was dying to know what he wanted to say to her. It was killing her, eating away at her, destroying her. She needed to know.

May new she had to speed up the pace of her eating, remembering that he said he'd tell her after dinner.

May slurped at the ramen like a hungry beast. Everyone at the restaraunt stared in awe at this eating champion of a girl. Her first bowl was clean in under a minute, and soon after, she'd finished her second.

Even Ash was amazed at her rate of consumption. He'd expecting her to start barfing any minute now, but she kept going.

'What a soldier' Ash thought, saluting her in his mind. 'Even I can't eat that fast.'

May gasped for air as she finally finished. She'd never eaten so much food so fast before in her entire life.

"Well that was a mouthful," said May with a burp.

"Heheh. You really haven't changed, May." Ash looked oddly happy as he said that. She hadn't changed, huh?

'I guess not," she said smiling back over at him. "I don't think I ever will."

Ash pushed aside his bowls and stood up, walking over to May. He grabbed her hand gently and helped her up.

"Come on," said Ash. "Let's go look at the stars. I'll tell you everything outside."

May blushed and he tugged her forward, leading her out of the restaraunt, and to an open field. She felt like a princess running away from her palace to be with the man she loved.

They settled themselves upon a large rock and stared up into the bright night sky. The stars were shining brighter than usual. It reminded May of spotlights on stage, and her and Ash were the lead roles.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight!" said May, her eyes twinkling.

"Not as beautiful as you," said Ash, staring over at her.

May turned to look at him. "What's up with that lame pick up line? You sound just like Drew."

"Drew?!" Ash looked alarmed.

"Yeah," sighed May. "He's been flirting with me a lot. He confessed to me recently...and..."

"And what?!" Ash looked like he wanted to strangle someone.

"And he kissed me, but I pushed him away..."

Ash swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "May, do you like Drew?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

Ash leaped up to his feet, walking over to May and taking hold of her hands. Just as she was about to protest he said, "Well I lov e you too, May! I always have. All the other girls I traveled with couldn't even compare to you."

May cheeks turned red hot. Ash was confessing to her? She'd always thought he was far too dense to be able to do something like this.

"May, do you like me too?"

"Well," May began. "Yes and no. I did love you. A whole lot, but then Drew came over and kissed me, and I thought I liked him, but now..." May shook her head in confusion.

"Well, maybe this will help you decide who you like better."

He pulled May closer to him, pressing his lips against hers. May's eye widened in surprise as he kissed her with everything he had.

May pushed him away she had done with Drew. Her head was spinning wildly and she didn't know what was going on anymore.

"Ash, I don't know if I-"

Ash cut her off. "You don't have to answer me now. I'm returning to Unova on a ship in three days. Meet me at the dock if you trully love me."

Ash smiled at her and kissed her softly and the cheek before departing. "Good-bye, May."

May stood there for a long time, staring after him until he disappeared into the darkness of night.

"Ash...he likes me..."

May was trying to process everything that had just happened. It all felt too perfect. But it wsn't perfect. What about Drew? How did she feel about him after all of this? She knew that one of them was going to be heartbroken in the end. And it would be her fault.

Just as May was about to turn and go home, she heard a rustling in the bushes. At first she thought it was a Pokemon, but then she noticed someone's foot sticking out from the bush...


	9. Chapter 9

I dedicate this chapter to Rurupuppy2854, one of my favorite authors and one of my good friends since I joined . She helped me come up with some ideas in this story because I was having writer's block. Thank you Ruru! Please check out her stories. They are excellent and I only wish I could write like that! Keep up your good work Ruru 3

Chapter 9

May slowly walked over to the bush and peeked behind it. She jumped back in shock when she saw who it was.

"Drew?! Were you spying on us?!"

Drew pushed away the leaves of the shrub and stood up, a look of guilt plastered on his face.

"Maybe," he admitted, kicking at the dirt beneath him.

"Why?!" May was furious. Had he been watching everything? The confession? The kiss? It made her angry to think of all the things he might have seen.

He ignored her question, saying something else instead. "Don't go on that ship with him! In three days, the contest that you were gonna enter with me will start. Stay here with me. I can give you everything he can and so much more!"

"Drew, you know that I'm undecided on how I feel!"

"Come on, May. It's obvious that I'm a better match for you. Ash has been traveling with thousands of other girls. You aren't even the first he's traveled with!"

May winced a bit at the comment then retorted, "If all the other girls are so special then how come I'm the one he came back for?"

Before Drew could answer, she turned and ran away, not caring what he might have to say in response. All she wanted to do right now was go home.

May had sprinted home, just now arriving. She threw open her cabin door and entered, then slammed and locked it behind her in case Drew decided to come and visit again.

She turned over to Beautifly, who was watching a coordinating show on tv. She looked just like a small child sitting their all wide-eyed at the television.

"Hey Beautifly," said May sadly, unable to hide her emotions.

Beautifly turned over to her, reading the expression on her face and moving her arms, signalling for May to come and sit.

May liked to talk to Beautifly whenever she was troubled. The butterfly Pokemon had became her best friend after her and Ash departed. Even though it wasn't human, it understood her struggles more than anyone else, which may seem odd to others, but it was true.

Beautifly looked up at her, waiting for her boyfriend rant to begin. Beautifly loved talking to her like this. It made the little Pokemon feel special.

"So Ash and I had a good date...but when we watched the stars, he kissed me and confessed to me."

Beautifly sprang up, twirling around excitedly until it caught a glimpse of its trainer's face.

She was anything but happy right now. Beautifly quickly sat back down, waiting for her to continue on with the story.

"Then he said that if I loved him, I should travel back to Unova with him. And if that didn't confuse me enough, Drew showed up and talked about how I should choose him and stay here with him. This is just a huge love triangle war!"

May threw herself onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Beautifly followed after her, patting her on the back and trying to say that everything would be alright.

"I just wish that neither of them liked me! I'd rather have my heartbroken than to break one of theirs!"

May cried in frustration into her pillow, cuddling Beautifly closely and apologizing to it for breaking down.

It wasn't until she had cried herself out that May drifted to sleep, but she would dealing with even more drama tomorrow as a certain girl appears.

Sorry if this seems short. I'll try to lengthen it next time. Keep it up with those reviews! I love to hear what you have to say. And if you like my writing and want me to write about a certain shipping, feel free to private message me and suggest a shipping. Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

May awoke unusually early in the morning and decided to go for a stoll out in the woods.

She quickly combed through her hair and got dressed. Then, she ran to her kitchen and made some lunch for later on when she got peckish. She threw everything in a bag and walked back out into the living room.

"Beautifly, I'm going for a walk," she told the Pokemon, who was currently sitting in its usual spot by the tv. "Will you be ok over here on your own?"

Beautifly nodded and turned its attention back over to the television, completely hooked on the reality show it was watching.

May laughed at the Pokemon. She always thought that Beautifly was a child trapped in a Pokemon's body. It was just so human sometimes.

May set a tray of snacks to the side for Beautifly to munch on later and set off on her journey into the woods.

May walked at a brisk pace, taking in all the scenery around her. The forest never seemed to change much. Same pine trees, sometimes growing an inch or two. Same pine needles and same sweet scent in the air.

As May walked around she realized just how much she missed exploring the forest. She didn't venture here that often anymore. Instead, she had been going to a secret spot by a cliff.

She haulted as she thought of that spot. It really hadn't been that secret considering the fact that Drew had discovered it with ease.

She dismissed the thought of Drew immediately. She didn't want to waste her debating who to choose. She'd worry about it later.

Or at least that was what she thought before she came across a young trainer standing out in the woods.

This boy had long, spiky brown hair and eyes almost as determined as Ash. He wore a plain black shirt, purple pants and some tennis shoes. There was also a purple pendant tied around his neck.

She remembered an old rival Ash had described to her before and this trainer had matched the description perfectly. What had his name been? Gary Oak was it?

Standing next to this Gary Oak guy was a girl. She had long, Brown hair pushed down by a white hat with a Pokemon logo on it. She had pretty blue eyed that matched her tank top. She also wore a red skirt and long blue knee socks.

The way they stood together led May to believe that they must be a couple. They stood hand in hand and the girl was leaning on Gary's shoulder.

Just as May was about to turn around, as not to intrude on their date, the boy she thought was Gary called out at her.

"Hey are you spying on us?!" He called out at her. "Get over here!"

May wanted to run away, but decided that would make him even more suspicious of her and might cause him to chase after her. She walked over without protest.

"Who are you? Were you spying on Leaf and me?"

Leaf. That must be the girl's name. "My name is May and I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I was just out for a walk."

Gary didn't look convinced. He narrowed his eyes at her and grunted in disgust. May yelped a bit in fear.

"Do you kn ow who you're messing with? I'm Gary Oak. The world's best Pokemon trainer. If you want to pick a fight I'll guarantee that you'll lose."

"No. I don't want to fight. I really didn't mean to intrude."

May was terrified of this guy. He looked like he might rip her head off. She cowered in fear, wishing that she was anywhere else.

Leaf rolled her eyes at Gary. "Okay, first of all Gary, you are not even close to being the world's best Pokemon trainer." May couldn't help but giggle at the look on Gary's face as Leaf said that. "And two, you don't need to be so overprotective. I think she really is just passing by. Why would anyone come out into these woods to spy on us anyway?"

Gary's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Yeah. You're right as usual, Leaf."

"Of course I am," she bragged, raising her head high. "Now apologizing to her."

Gary turned back over to May who stood there, no longer afraid. Gary didn't say anything for a long period of time.

Leaf stomped on Gary's foot and Gary screamed in pain. "I said apologize to her!"

"Ok! You don't need to be so rough!" Gary looked over at May. "Sorry."

May decided to give this jerk a hard time. She cupped her hand around her ear, pretending as if she didn't hear. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Gary hissed under his breath. "You heard me! I'm sorry! Just leave us in alone now."

Leaf glared at Gary, then turned over to May and smiled. "Sorry for this idiot over here scaring you like that. He's actually pretty harmless. It didn't take long for ME to wrap him around my finger."

May laughed as Gary's face went red. She'd only known her for about five minutes, but she liked this Leaf girl.

Once May stopped laughing she asked Gary something. "You know Ash Ketchum, don't you?"

"Yeah. What about him?" questioned Gary.

"Well, how much do you know ab out him?"

"I know that he's a rookie trainer compared to me!" He said, holding his chin high.

Leaf elbowed him in the side, wiping the arrogant look right off his face. As Gary rubbed his side, Leaf asked, "We both know him pretty well? Is there something you want to know about him?"

May nodded, a bit embarassed to be asking total starngers about him.

Leaf snickered a bit. "Do you maybe want to know about his love interest?"

May's face turned beet red. How did she know that it would be about that?! Could she read peoples' minds?

Leaf looked a bit surprised, but also mischevious. "It IS about his love life, isn't it?'

"Maybe...Y-yeah...," May admitted shamefully. Something about this girl made her feel weak. Leaf was really good at controlling the atmosphere around her.

Leaf grinned evilly. "What is it that you want to know?"

"Well, I was wondering if he had a crush on any of the girls he traveled with?"

Leaf smiled knowingly. "None of them...accept this one that he won't stop talking about."

May's chest began to feel heavy. "Who is it?"

"You, sweetie. You're May Maple right?"

A day had passed since the walk. After May had talked to Leaf she had finally made up her mind.

Ash was leaving Johto tomorrow and nothing was going to stop her from boarding that ship. Her feelings were all in line now. She loved Ash. He loved her. She would be stupid not to go back to Unova with him. Her heart beated fast as she thought of tomorrow. Tomorrow would be the beginning of a new era of happiness.

'Wait for me Ash' she thought to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

May woke up very early the next day so that she could pack up her important belongings.

May dragged out a suitcase from her closet and laid it down on the floor, unzipping it. May grabbed a few pairs of clothes and tossed them in, along with some food, pokeblock, and other supplies.

Beautifly hovered around May as she did so, ocassionally grabbing something for her trainer that it thought was precious.

Once May had everything else packed, she grabbed all her pokeballs and put them into the pack around her waist, including Beautifly who she called back in.

Once everything was set, May was about to head out, but then noticed something glimmering on her coffee table.

The terracotta ribbon half! She almost forgot it. She scolded herself for nearly forgetting such a precious gift, as she placed it into her pack.

As she exited the house, she turned around, staring at the building she'd been staying in for so long. She had so many good memories that were made in this house, but she knew she had to leave.

"Good-bye," she whispered.

May began to walk to the dock, staring down at a map for directions. She just needed to walk until she got out of the forest, past a large clearing, and then the dock should begin to come into view.

May felt like crying as she watched the trees disappear behind her. It was so sad to leave everything behind like this, but she had made up her mind. She was leaving and nothing could stop her.

Finally, all the trees disappeared as she arrived at the clearing. She took a short intermission, grabbing a snack.

Before she could even take a bite though, a certain somebody appeared behind her and grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Going somewhere?"

May spun around, dropping her snack, and seeing Drew standing there, eyes ablaze with anger and disappointment.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question. Drew could see the suitcase.

May just stared at him, not knowing what to say. She knew that even if she didn't say anything, she'd leave Drew heartbroken.

"May, why'd you choose him?" Drew's eyes began to water. May had never once seen him cry, so this came as a shock to her.

"What's so special about him anyway?"

May stared down at her feet as tears began to fall from Drew's eyes. She didn't want to do this, but she had to reject him.

"Drew. I never wanted things to happen like this," she began, her voice trembling. "But they have so..."

May had to take a deep breath before continuing on. She looked Drew straight in the eyes and said,"I like you. I do, but as a friend."

Drew still didn't understand. "Why only as a friend? I've tried everything to win you over! Why, May?!"

May bottled up every ounce of courage she had and spoke. "Drew. I just don't like you. You tease me, and hurt me, and compete with me all the time. Even if I did like you, I doubt a relationship like ours would last very long."

May tried to stay strong as she looked into Drew's hurt eyes. He look shattered, as if no one would be able to piece him back together.

May decided to continue her speech."I love Ash. He's always been their for me and cheered me up. It's only natural that I'd fall for him."

As May spoke, Drew's face contorted from misery into rage. He trembled in anger. Then finally, he snapped.

He ripped the suitcase out of her hands and threw it to the side. He then grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to the ground.

She fell hard, her face smashing hard into the dirt. May screamed as she hit, her nose beginning to drip with blood.

"Drew what are you doing?!" she cried out as she stumbled to get back up.

He pushed her back down again and pulled something out from his pocket. Rope.

"I didn't want to have to do this, May, but there's no other option!"

He grabbed her hands and tied them together tightly, so tighty that May yelled out as he tied them. He then bound her feet as well.

"Drew, why are you doing this?" she sobbed as she struggled to get free.

"If you don't get on the ship with Ash, he'll forget about you and I can keep you all to myself."

Drew had an insane look in his eyes. He had really snapped.

"Ae you insane?!" May cried out as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

He didn't answer, instead he said,"You'll have to stop screaming or I'll have to duct tape your mouth shut."

May ignored him as she screamed out for help, sobbing hard. Tears streamed down her face rapidly, making it almost impossible for her to see anymore.

"Why are you crying?" Drew asked as he stroked her face. "We're going to be happy together here. Please don't stain that pretty face of yours with tears."

Drew's word only made her cry more. She cried that she wouldn't get to go to Unova with Ash. She cried about her bleeding nose. And she cried about this new, evil, kidnapper persona of Drew.

Drew sighed, setting her down and taking out another item from his pocket. This time, he pulled out a roll of duct tape.

"I told you not to scream or this would happen," he said as he ripped of a piece of duct tape and placed it onto her mouth.

May cried even more than she thought possible as all her hope began to disappear. There was no chance that she could get to the ship now.

She thought of every hope she'd had that would now disappear: Getting to see Ash everyday, being able to see his smile, hearing his innocent laughter, being able to run her fingers through his raven hair, talking to him for hours on end, and getting to kiss him again.

May's hopes all vanished as Drew picked her up again, beginning to carry her back into the forest.

"We're about to begin a new life together, May," he said with a psychotic smile on his face.

May tried to scream through the duct tape, but failed miserably of course. It was just no use. Now that he had her in his grasp, he didn't intend to ever let go. But some people had other plans.

"Drop her now!" shouted a familiar voice.

May looked up through blurry eyes. As she blinked away the tears, two people came into view. Leaf and Gary had come to rescue her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Drew growled in frustration as Leaf and Gary approached, sprinting over as fast as their legs could carry them.

May's eyes lit up at the sight of them. They'd come to rescue her. Her cries for help had been answered. The question was...What was Drew going to do about them?

Drew dropped May to the ground, not bothering to be gentle. She crashed with a loud thud, and her nose began to bleed more heavily.

"Don't worry May!"Leaf exclaimed as she got closer. "We won't let this feak take you captive!"

Drew ran forward at the pair, fist raised. Gary ran right around him, heading for May, as Leaf went in for the kill, punching him in the gut before he had the chance to take a shot at her.

May would have congratulated Leaf if she hadn't had her mouth duct taped. She only wished she was brave enough to punch Drew like that.

Gary rushed over to her as quickly as possible and immediately ripped the duct tape off her face.

"OWWW!" she screamed. "Did you have to just rip it off like that?!"

Gary was not amused. "Do you want to be saved or not?"

"Just untie me!" hissed May. Her hands and feet were burning immensely from how tightly Drew had bound her.

Gary fumbled as he tried to untie the rope. "This dude makes some pretty tricky knots."

May growled impatiently at Gary, then turned her attention over to the fight with Drew and Leaf.

Leaf and Drew were screaming, punching, and kicking, neither one showing any mercy to the other. Blood was streaming Down from Drew's face, as well as Leaf's, and neither of them wanted to lose.

Leaf screamed loudly as she thrust her leg up high, kicking Drew squarely in the chin, causing him to fall to the ground in a tangled bloody mess.

Drew quickly regained control of the battle as he grabbed Leaf by the waist, pulling her down with him, then pinning her to the ground.

Leaf refused to lose the fight here though. She bit deeply into Drew's arm, biting down so hard his arm began to bleed at an alarming rate.

Drew screamed and tried to shove her off of him, but Leaf did not let go. Instead, she bit down harder, ignoring the overpowering metallic taste of blood in her mouth.

Drew, screaming in agony, then punched her in the head, causing her to finally release his arm as she fell unconcious on the ground.

"You bitch!" Drew cried out as he sprang up to his feet and kicked her fallen body.

It was then that Gary had finally untied May. He threw the rope aside, and helped her up. May wiped the blood from her nose off, then ran with Gary to go help Leaf. May gasped at the aweful scene as Drew strangled her.

Gary ripped Drew off of Leaf and kicked his legs out from under him. As he cradled Leaf's unconscious body in his arms, Drew swiveled over and faced May.

She stood there dumbstruck, not knowing what to do.

"Finish off that bastard!" Gary suggested, clutching Leaf close to his chest. "Make him pay for what he did to Leaf!"

Drew stared over at May, daring her to make a move, taunting her with his eyes.

"You can't do it, May. You're just too nice. You wouldn't hurt me." Drew laughed, smirking arrogantly.

May didn't listen to a word he said. She was going to finish him off in one hit. She just needed to build up some power.

She thought of every single aweful thing he had ever done. The times he teased her, all the times he had insulted her, everytime he'd went and kissed her regardless of how she felt about him, how he'd just kidnapped, and how...he'd beat up Leaf. He had crossed the line.

Just as Drew was about to knock her out and drag her away, May screamed, completely infuriated by Drew.

She put every ounce of strength she had into her leg as she kicked, aiming for a certain, very sensitive spot.

Drew fell over in pain as he clutched his unmentionables, grunting loudly. Gary laughed and gave May a thumbs up.

Gary finished things off, walking over Drew and pressing a certain pressure point that caused him to fall asleep.

"Nice one, May!" Gary laughed, tears in his eyes. "That was hilarious. I didn't know you had that in you!"

The pair then turned to Leaf as they heard her moan. Her eyes gradually fluttered open and she jumped quickly to her feet, remembering that she had just been fighting with Drew a second ago.

She noticed the green-haired boy had been absolutely pulverished. He was dripping this blood, and clutching his...as he was knocked out.

"Who gave him the death blow?" Leaf asked as she kicked Drew's body, making sure he wasn't dead.

"May went and kicked him where it hurts!" Gary snickered, replaying the scene over and over in his mind.

"Damn. I missed it," cursed Leaf, pouting a bit.

Her expression changed as she looked over to May. "What are you still doing here?! If you stand here any longer, the ship will take off without you!"

May responded immediately, grabbing her suitcase of the ground and wiping all the dried blood from her face.

"Thank you for everything," May said to Gary and Leaf, bowing her head.

"Anytime kid!" smiled Gary.

"Now go!" shooed Leaf, urging her forward.

May took off immediately, shooting forward like a bullet. Leaf and Gary soon disappeared from sight as she raced forward, running like her life depended on it, which in a way, it did.

Soon enough, she could see the dock in the horizon. She surged forward at an even greater speed now, hoping she would make it on time.

But just as she reached the port, she heard the ship's horn blow, signalling it's department.

"NO!" she cried out as the ship began to float forward, leving her behind.

But there was nothing she could do now,. The ship was already leaving.

May fell to her knees, burying her face in her suitcase and weeping. She'd missed the ship. Ash had said to board it if she loved him, so missing the boat was the same as rejecting his love.

May cried for at least five minutes before a crowd started to gather around. She then got up, still crying, and began to walk away, but was stopped by a voice.

"You know that wasn't my ship, right?"

Chapter dedicated to Mundie The Trainer, who helped me with some ideas in the fight scene. Please check out his stories as well.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

May spun around. Standing behind her was just the person she had wanted to see. It was Ash. He hadn't left the region.

"But I Tho-" May began, but Ash interrupted.

"That wasn't my ship. The ship to Unova won't arrive until another half hour."

May never felt happier in her whole life then at ths moment. Ash was here with her. He was here. He was here!

"Ash!" May cried out, throwing her arms around him, embracing him.

Ash hugged her back as she cried into his chest, all her built up emotion releasing itself at once.

"I thought you had left! I was so scared!" she cried out in between sobs.

"You don't need to cry. I'm right here,"he said, stroking her hair gently and rocking her back and forth like a baby.

"I'm sorry," she said, breaking the hug and wiping her tears. "I'm just so glad to see you again."

Ash nodded, understanding what she meant. He too was happy that she came here, ready to travel with him again.

They spent the next half hour talking about everything that had happened. May talked about all that had happened with Drew and how he had nearly kidnapped her. Ash fell to the ground laughing when she told him about how she finished him off by kicking him where it counts.

Before they new it, the ship arrived at the dock and it was time for them to board it.

Ash held hands with May as they both climbed on board. As they climbed up the steps, May glanced back to look at Johto one last time. She noticed to figures running up to the dock.

"Good luck, lovebirds!" Gary called out to them.

"Give us a call sometime," Leaf chimed in.

May smiled whole heartedly over at them and waved. "Alright! Thank you for everything!"

Ash waved as well, teasing Gary. "SMELL YA LATER GARY!"

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE, KETCHUM!"

Once those two had vanished from their view, May and Ash turned to eachother, each with a sweet smile upon their face.

"So, what now?" asked May, staring deeply into Ash's eyes.

"I don't know. You tell me."

Ash and May leaned in kissing passionately. May's head spun wildly. She was glad that everything had worked out in the end.

It was the perfect ending to a great story. As Ash and May kissed, the boat approached Unova and everything seemed at peace. Everything was perfect. This was the start of forever.

Epilogue

May and Ash traveled throughout Unova and many other regions for a long time. May became a top coordinator, and Ash a Pokemon master.

Beautifly, May's best friend, met another Beautifly and fell in love with it. Sadly, it left with its mate. May was upset, but would be alright.

Ash proposed to her soon after that and they had a big expensive wedding and invited everybody (except Drew).

Eventually, May and Ash had kids, two girls, one that looked like Ash, named Raven, and one who looked like May, named Amber.

The two spent the rest of their lives together and happy, raising the kids.

Both Ash and May died of old age on the same day, hand in hand, and were buried next to eachother. Their halves of the terracotta ribbon were buried with them.

And that's how it all ends. This was the story of a girl, caught in a love triangle, and making th right decision in who to choose. She had lived a full life full of leave, and then died at peace. That was her story. The End.


End file.
